Exhaust gas treatment devices, such as catalytic converters, particle filters and silencers as well as any combinations thereof, usually comprise a housing in which at least one exhaust gas treatment element, such as for example a catalytic converter element or a particle filter element, is arranged. Insofar as ceramic exhaust gas treatment elements are employed, these are usually mounted in the housing by means of a bearing mat.
With certain installation situations, particularly upon a positioning of the exhaust gas treatment device comparatively closely to a tailpipe of the exhaust system it can happen that water enters the housing of the exhaust gas treatment device. When this happens, water contacting the bearing mat is to be avoided. In addition, particularly with the exhaust system in operation, water contacting the respective exhaust gas treatment element or a sensor if present, particularly a NOX-sensor, can be undesirable since for example high temperature differences can result in high thermal stresses which can cause damage to the exhaust gas treatment device or the respective sensor.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an improved exhaust gas treatment device from the type mentioned at the outset, by reducing the risk of the bearing mat contacting water or other contaminants.